Silver and Blue
by mononoke okami princess
Summary: laying dormant for the past 200 years she was finally set free by the next priestess in line. Now these two new strangers are at the True Cross Academy, and chaos has came with them. or at least one of them. Now Rin and the others must learn how to deal with them and a whole new type of crazy! A whole new world and enemy! Engagement! New powers! And OCs. (OCXCanon) NO FLAMES!
1. let sleeping wolves lie

**A/N: I'm sorry! I know I've already rewritten this, but this time it will be even more awesome-est.! I promise. Because this time I have my most amazing best-est buddy helping out ever since I got her hooked on BE. So let's begin. You cant look up picture of the original characters on DeviantArt under – Mononoke-Gin & akizakura7000. Enjoy! **

_At that moment the demi-god knew what had to be done to put a stop to the cursed stone..._

"_Their has to be another way!" The young priestess cried._

"_We're running out of time, this is the only way. Please, I cannot do it on my own." The wolf demi-god implored._

"_I don't want- what if-"_

_The wolf girl grabbed the priestess hand. "If we don't do this, countless others will be lost. I cannot suppress its blood lust for much longer"_

_The priestess looked up at her and swallowed hard. "If this is truly the only way."_

_ Deep in a cavern the wolf girl and priestess chanted an incantation in unison. The stone and the demi-god began to glow, the priestess stepped back as crystals began to form around them._

_The wolf girl smiled softly"Thank you, Reika-sama"_

_The seal was completed._

Chapter1, "let sleeping wolves lie"

My names Tomoyo Harada, I'm a miko of my families shrine. You would think exorcizing demons would be interesting right? Wrong, its pretty boring. My family has lived here for over 200 years, generation after generation, the same place, with all the same looking priests and priestesses. And I'm no exception, medium length, brown hair with a plan straight cut and wearing the traditional attire of a miko. BORING! BORING! BORING!

All my life my dad has had me under strict rule, no make up, no cutting my hair how I want, no dating, no going out after dark, The list goes on and on. And that's not even the wost of it! For as long as I can remember he is always telling me the same stupid story about our shire... Apparently some demi-god saved the village way back when so my ancestors built this shrine to honor her, and here I am. Know wonder my older brother left at such a young age.

_ Little did I know, that the stories were in fact true and I was about to meet the demi-god, that's been sleeping under our shrine for the past 200 years._

The day started out just like every other mundane day in my life. Waking up, getting dressed in my kimono and hakama, then walking down stairs for breakfast. Mom already set breakfast out and dad was sitting in his usual spot reading the paper.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, Tomoyo." Dad greeted not looking up at his paper.

"Ohayoo, father." I responded.

Mom walked in with the rice in hand. She sat down next to dad and started serving the rice to each bowl.

"Tomoyo, you know the legends that surround our shrine, right?" dad started. Like he does every day…

"Yes father." I forced down the sigh urging to come out.

"it started 200 years ago..." _Here we go_..."when the miko of our family, Reika-sama, befriended a young wolf goddess, who was named princess of the wolves. And when the villagers dug up a odd red stone, that made who ever was in position of it would be under the spell of uncontrollable blood lust. Reika-sama and the princess worked together and fought with everything they could to stop it and save the people of the village, but to no avail. Nothing they did worked. Until the princess offered to sacrifice her-self to save the people, she took hold of the stone. Even though she was a celestial being it was still to much for her to handle so Reika-sama helped her by sealing her away to lie dormant in the catacombs below the shrine where-"

"no one has been able to set foot in to this day" I interrupted.

"Yes... that's right, very good Tomoyo"

"Just gets better every time you tell it dear!" My mom encouraged a fake glee.

I just nod my head as I ate.

After my dad left I sighed and folded my arms "why does dad insist on telling me the same myth over and over?"

"Tomoyo! If your father heard you say that it would hurt his feelings." My mother replied.

"Do you believe that all happened 200 years ago? There isn't even any proof."

"Well" She paused "all stories have some truths to them."

I sighed again and sunk into my chair.

The day went by pretty quickly. Chores done and now just sitting outside looking at the sky after the sun was out of sight.

Letting out a bored sigh I stood up and dusted off myself off. As I start to walk back to the house, I noticed something shining. As I drew closer, I realized it was coming from the -so called- entrance to the famous cavern that resembled a wolfs mouth. I as walked over to it, I noticed the aquamarine crystal in the center of the beaded choker I inherited starting glowing.

The crystal started to move on its own towards the wolf's mouth. Forcing me forward over the water and on my tip-toes. It managed to lodge itself into the mouth, and I heard a click like a key in a lock.

The crystal let go and I managed to step away from the fountain in time as it started to move back. Reveling a stairway going down into the dark.

Startled, I looked down the stairway to see anything. Nothing. Just stairs leading into a thick black. I couldn't see the bottom. My crystal was still glowing brightly, and my curiosity got the better of me.

I slowly made my way cautiously to the steps. Looking back before starting my slow decent down.

The light of my crystal helped me see the other steps the further I went. It felt like quite a long time before I finally saw a dim light at the end of the stairway.

At the end of the stairwell a dug out room that looked more like a cave. But filled with aqua colored crystals like the ones I wear! Covering the walls, ceiling, and most of the floor. Where the crystals did not form on the ground looked like a pathway leading to an ignoramus cluster of crystals that reminded me of a flower half bloomed.

These crystals were different from the others. They were lighter in color and they gave off a soft firefly like glow. As I started to walk closer to the formation I started to notice a dark shape in the middle larger crystal.

I got closer and closer, an unsettled feeling rising in me and my heart was hammering in my chest. But I couldn't stop. I was only a few steps from it, when I could have sworn that the dark shape in the crystals looked to be in the form of a person. _I have to know._ Fighting against the fear and anxiety, I leaned on my toes and rested my hands against the smaller crystal petals to get a better look.

To my amazement there really was a person in there!

It looked to be a person around my height. But smaller built. That's all I was able to make out.

Then, the crystal around my neck started glowing! Moving straight forward like before, only this time more aggressively. In front of me, on the crystals I was leaning on a circle of light emerged. My crystal went right through it,then turned its-self like a key. Before I could even react, it ended.

"What the-?"

That's when the ground started shaking. I stumbled back trying to balancing myself, but failed and landed on my butt with a squeak of surprise. The room was filled with the sound of rumbling and crystals chiming against each other. In fear of the ones on the ceiling would fall on top of me, I wrapped my arms over my head for protection.

The crystal flower formation's petals started moving away from the main, larger crystal. Once the petals moved away the main one split open and a forceful gust of wind rushed through, pushing me over. Fallowed by a silver moonlight glow.

I heard the sound of foot steps in front of me. I whipped my head up quickly. Surprised I didn't get whiplash. I saw a girl around my age looking down at me, but something was off about her... She wasn't human!

She had ridiculously long, thick, silver hair that reached halfway down her thighs, lightly tanned skin that looked like she spend a lot of time outside. Haunting silver eyes, a few shades lighter then her hair color.

Her eyes were sharp, large arrow head shaped, wolf like eyes with _long_ thick lashes. Her brows were in a slight scowl, and her mouth was in a small frown/pout with a fang going over her bottom lip.

A black choker. She wore a small, mid thigh, mahogany colored kimono, with one long sleeve that covered

her left arm, a silver arm piece with fur on her right arm, a silver cover dress over it with a three leaf pattern over each breast and a gold thin rope around her wait, beaded with a black stars and moons. Black thigh high socks, and black sandals.

But the thing about her that stood out the most was her large silver wolf ears on the top of her head, and her long fluffy silver tail swishing on the ground behind her.

I was frozen, I had know idea what to do in this situation. This sort of thing isn't supposed to happen!

"Move girl, your in my way." she said in a rough female voice. I just stared at her.

"Ya deaf?" she questioned in a not to friendly tone. "I said ta' move it."

I jumped up, I didn't wanna take the chance with out my bow and arrows.

She walked past me and straight up the stairs. I quickly followed, _wait could she be..._

I got to the top, to see her a few feet away looking at the full moon.

"It's been along time." she said, a slight smirk on her face.

She then took in a deep breath and then let out a howl. It echoed all around. I could even hear the dogs of the town start to howl in response.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed at her.

She turned around slightly.

"I'm letting them know I am back." she said.

"What your doing here? And how did you get under my home?!" I demanded

The girl turned to me again with a irritated look and her face.

"Tch, your annoying girl, that voice of yours is to loud and whinny." she said, scowling. 

"Wha- it is not!" I shouted, "And I asked you a question!"

"Damn humans you're all so annoying" she turned all they way around to face my completely. "I have no obligation to answer."

"huh?"

"I am a celestial, moron" now she was ticked. "Now tell me what year it is." she barked at me.

"Um... 2010."

"Great damn! 200 years, huh." she ran a hand through her hair.

"200 years what?" I asked, lowering my bow.

"I was in that tunnel, in that imprisonment for the past 200 years, baka."

"A-are you by any chance the wolf like demi-god t-that was sealed away?" _please say no! please say no! please say no!_

"And what if I am girl?"

No no no no no no! My dad couldn't be telling the truth! There's no way! Its all a made up story that's all!

This cant be happening!

"Ningen! Are you listening!" she barked at me.

"Tomoyo! Are you okay!?" I heard my mother calling to me as she came outside. "That earthquake just came out of nowh-!"

She cut off as she noticed the wolf girl standing a few feet in front of me.

"M-mom!"

She was looking at the girls tail swishing and ears twitching.

"Dear!" she cried out to the house.

Father came running out of the house with his tokkosho in hand, read to fight.

"Hana, take Tomoyo inside!" he told my mother, not taking his eyes off the wolf girl who looked unamused.

"Tch! You people are damn annoying." she sneered at my father.

Father glared at her.

"Retched demon! How dare you trespass on our shrine's holy grounds!" he shouted, pointing his blade.

"Dad! Wait!"

"Tomoyo! Get away from that thing!" he ordered me.

"A thing, really?" she said sarcastic, "I don't know about you but I believe I look plenty female."

Well isn't she just the sassy one.

"Why you-!"

ok, now dad looks pissed.

"Dad wait! You were right!" I jumped between the two of them.

"Tomoyo, what is the meaning of this!? Has this demon taken over your mind!?" dad shouted.

"Dad all those stories you told me were true, this is that princess in those stories!"

They looked at me like I was insane. Except the wolf.

"Look!" I pointed the opening under the moved fountain. "I found her under there in this crystal room!"

My parents looked at me confused and shocked.

Well that was good and fun. Trying to keep a fight from braking out, and explaining the whole thing. They finally believed my, no help from the wolf girl. Who's name I have yet to learn.

Now here we all sit in the house in awkward silence.

"So you are the great wolf princess." my dad began. Finally someone started talking, it was getting really uncomfortable.

"If that is what the stories have explained about me, then I guess I am." she said in a bored tone.

My mom came in caring a tray of drinks.

"Well its an honor to meet you Hime." my mother said gleefully, and bowed.

"Yeah, you never did tell me your name." I said to her.

She turned to me.

"You can call what everyone called me by," she smirked. "Call me, Mononoke."

"Mo-no-no-ke?" I tested out each character. "What an odd name."

"Tomoyo! Do not insult her!" dad snapped at me. "She is a royal celestial being!"

"Well thanks for making me sound like a mary-sue, jerk." she snapped on the sidelines. But I don't think dad heard her.

"Have respect Tomoyo! This celestial wolf is of great importance and great power!" he exclaimed pointing to her as she was-... She was... scratching her ear... Like a dog...

I gave him a sideways look.

"Riiiight." I stretched it out. I'm starting to think that those stories may have been stretched quit a bit. Seriously what the hell. There is noway that this- this, demi-wolf whatever is some great hero deity! She's such a- ugh! She's so rude!

"Hey, you guys wouldn't by chance have any meat around here would ya?" she asked.

"Of course dear," my mom said. "Goodness! Now that I think about it you must be starving, be right back." My then left for the kitchen.

"Tomoyo," dad started. "Mononoke-sama will be staying with you in your room for the time being."

I whipped my head around to look at him with my eyes as wide as I could get them.

"Huh!?"

**A/N: So, did ya like it? I know I know, the BE crew wasn't in this chapter but no worries, I promise that they will be in the next chapter. And now that I'm done with the first chapter the next will be a breeze. And if you are asking about the date in the story I am following the manga.**


	2. All We Know, All You Know

**A/N: Hey crazy people! Hope you liked the first chapter, even if the B.E. Characters weren't in it but they are right here. Sorry if I make them sound out of character, its not intended. I can only guess on what they would do in these situations, only Kazue Kato can decide that. Well hope you like it! NO FLAMES!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter2 "All We Know, All You Know"<em>

(True Cross Academy)

They day was going by slowly today. A few days away from the weekend. And yet it felt like it was so far away. The school day was also almost over.

Walking to the last Exorcist class. Rin, Suguro, Shima, and Konekomaru walked to their class together.

"So guys, anyone have anything to do this weekend?" Shima asked, arms crossed behind his head.

"We are studying the new sutra from our last class." said Suguro.

"Ugh, Yukio is going to have me doing homework tell my hands fall off." Rin said in a irritated tone, slumping foreword.

Right before they were able to open the door to their class, Mephisto's voice came through the loud speaker.

"_**Okumura Rin. Please report to the Head Masters office. Immediately."**_

"Damn it, why now!?" Rin shouted. "I didn't do anything!"

"Well apparently you did Okumura." said Konekomaru.

* * *

><p>In Mephisto's office, Rin stood three feet from Mephisto's large desk.<p>

"Good day, Okumura-kun." Mephito greeted. "How are you on this fine day?"

"What do you want clown? Didn't call me here just for small talk didja?"

Mephisto chuckled as he turned his chair and stud up.

"Right you are Okumura-kun, I have something very important for you and your friends. But mostly you."

Rin looked at him curiously as he walked around him. Then a knock came from the other side of the door.

"Ah! There she is." Mephisto exclaimed. "Please do come in Miss."

The door opened and a older woman that looked like she was in her early fifties entered the room.

She wore a pink floral yukata with a yellow obi and white fur shawl wrapped around herself. She had neck length white hair, ivory skin, and pale blue eyes. But her most odd feature were her pointed ears, they were different from Mephisto's ears, or any other demon for that matter.

"Please do sit down." said Mephisto "You must be tired from your long trip Okami-sama."

"Why thank Pheles-kun." She said as she sat down. "And who might this be?" she asked looking at Rin.

"Oh, yes! This is the boy I told you about." he said cheerfully.

"Now Okumura-kun please introduce yourself."

Rin looked at the woman unsure but did as he was told.

"Konichiwa, my name is Okumura Rin." he bowed slightly. "It's nice to meet you ma'am."

She smiled kindly at him with a small laugh.

"Oh my, such manners. Not at all what Mephesto has told me." Rin glared at Mephisto.

"It's nice to meet you to Rin-san, my name is Okami Miyu. Now tell me, how much has Mephisto told you about this?"

Rin turned to her yet again in question. "He hasn't told me anything."

"I see." she sighed. "Mephisto, that's a bit unfair don't you think. The boy has aright to know, it is about his future."

Now he was really confused.

"Oh right, I forgot to talk to him about it." Mephisto said. "I was going to talk to him about it after you left last time, but I got distracted with a new anime that I..." He stopped when he noticed their blank expressions.

They turned to face each other, ignoring Mephisto.

"Well if you'll let me, I'd like to help explain to you what is going on and what we need you to do." Miyu began.

Rin nodded, wanting to be let into the loop.

"Lets start with were I am from, I am a celestial being. As I bet you can guess, we and demons don't get along. With the human world between our worlds. If war broke out between us, then the humans would be caught in the cross fire. So, you can see why its important that it never happens." she explained.

Rin looked at her with wide eyes as he tries to take all that information in.

"I get that what you are saying is bad, but what do I have to do with it? How would I be able to help?" Rin asked unsure.

"Well you are a big part of this actually," Miyu said. "Have you noticed how the other demons call you 'young prince'?"

Rin nodded slowly. "Yeah, a few have called me that."

"Well, you are the demon prince." she said. "And you can help us prevent this war."

"Huh?!"

Rin looked in between Miyu and Mephisto, trying to figure out were all this was going.

"My granddaughter is like you, a halfbreed." Miyu said. "For the last two hundred years she has been sealed away, but four months ago she was released, finally."

Miyu looked happy when she said this. She must have truly missed her granddaughter.

"She is of royal blood as I am. We are royal wolves, and she is the princess." Now Miyu looked a bit more serious.

"And to help prevent this war between the worlds, Mephisto and myself have come to the same conclusion, that the best way to make a trews is to make a binding of..."

She turned her head to the left and covered her mouth with her sleeve, and Rin looked over to Mephisto wondering why he was being so suspiciously quite. When he saw him, Mephisto had a amused creepy smile, sitting in his chair.

"Allow me to finish, my lady." he said getting back up to stand next to were Rin was sitting.

"Okumura-kun, you are a demon prince and Okami-sama's granddaughter is a princess, it isn't that hard on what is happening in the mitts of a soon-to-be war." Mephisto said in a sly tone as if testing him.

Rin looked at him again, his brows creased in uncertain bewilderment.

"Of course you didn't pay attention in your classes did you." it didn't really sound like a question.

Rin glared at him, baring his fangs and letting out a low glow came from deep in his chest.

"Damn it clown man, mind your own business!" Rin barked at him.

Mephisto just laughed.

"Yes yes, anyway. The thing is in short." he said. "You are going to marry the young Okami-hime."

…

Rin looked shell shocked. His eyes were open as wide as he could get them, and his mouth was opened just as wide.

_'I-I I'm getting married!? To a girl hundreds of years older! And I don't even know her!" _Rin shouted in his head as he was registering everything.

"If it helps Rin-san," Started Miyu. "In our world, my granddaughter is only sixteen. Time goes very slowly in our world, so think of it that way. Then she would be only one year older."

Miyu sounded cheery in her attempted to help him with taking it all in.

Rin's cheeks had a pinkish tint to them. As he started thinking about it all.

"My my, Okumura-kun." Started Mephisto in a teasing tone. "What kind of naughty thoughts are you having about a girl you haven't even met yet."

Rin shot up, face flustered.

"Shut the hell up clown!" he shouted at Mephisto.

Mephisto put his hands in the air, as a surrender but with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Now now, Okumura-kun no need to be so hostel." he grinned like a cheshire. "Especially in front of your soon-to-be brides grandmother."

Mephisto snickered quietly as Rin's face become even more flushed, his face impersonating a cherry. Miyu giggled softly behind her sleeve.

"Dont be to shy my dear," She told Rin. "I had the same thoughts about my late husband when we were young."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rin said looking at her with sympathetic eyes. "What happened to him?"

She smiled at him as she put down her tea cup.

"He cheated on me with a few other women. So I did what our law tell us to do to an unfaithful mate." Miyu looked Rin in the eye with a smile. "I killed him."

Rin looked at her shell shocked and eyes about to pop out of his skull. While Mephisto looked amused with it all.

"Thats right, I forgot to tell you that." she said in a apologetic tone. "In our laws of mates, if one is unfaithful to the other mate, then the other mate is to kill the unfaithful one." She finished with a sparkling smile.

Rin looked like he was sweating bullets and even more nervous then before.

"But I also have to worn you that my granddaughter is a bit of handful and is picky about the males she lets into his life, and has a temper and-"

"I think he gets it Okami-sama." Mephisto cut her off before she made Rin run for the hills. "Any whoo~ I have sent a small team to go and retrieve the princess from her temporary housing and to bring her here."

Then he smirked at Rin.

"Though, maybe we can have her and Okumura-kun here have their own place, and live like an actual couple." He teased.

"What!" Rin shouted. "No way!"

"I agree with Rin-san its to soon from them to start being that intimate," Said Miyu.

She got up as Mephisto did.

"Well she should be here in a few hours or so. So you should be getting ready to meet her, go get fancied up." said Mephisto as he ushered Rin out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hope you liked that one. The havent come face to face yet but they will next time. So hope you guys liked it! See ya next time and sorry if they seem out of character, but I dont really know how Kazue would do it.**


	3. The Way It Is

**A/N: hey, whats up. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

_Chapter 3 "The Way It Is"_

"All right Mononoke," Tomoyo, dressed in a pink, floral toga like top and knee long jean shorts, called out from the front door to Mononoke, dressed in a black holster top and dark jean short shorts, hair tied up, who was sitting in the living room, watching T.V.

"I'm going to the store, I'll be right back soon."

"I still don't understand why I have to stay here all the damn time." Mononoke stated with a pout.

"Maybe it's because the last time I took you out to go cloth shopping, **you almost got us arrested!**" Tomoyo shouted.

"Its not fault!" She shouted back. "That guy was creeping up on me in the dressing room!"

"That guy, was an employ! He was asking if everything was ok!"

"Well whoop-dy-freakin-do!" Mononoke shouted as she opened her soda.

"Ugh!" Tomoyo groaned.

She slung her purse over her shoulder and unlocked the door, stepped out and relocked the door before taking off.

Mononoke watched from the window as Tomoyo as she made it down the shrine steps and down the street. Mononoke gulped down the rest of her soda and throw it in the recycle bin.

She unlocked the door and stepped out bare foot.

"Ya novices going to come out or am I going to have ta' make ya!" she called out.

Out of every nook came at least ten upper class exorcists in their long black jackets.

"Okami-sama! We have direct orders to bring you with us back to True Cross." one of the exorcists called out to her.

The others looked at her with unsettling looks as her tail swished behind her.

"And what gave you the idea that I give a damn what your boss wants?" she said sarcasticly, hands on her hips.

Some of them in the back of the group, reached behind themselves for their weapons.

Peeking throw silver bangs. She smirked, showing a mouth full of fangs.

* * *

><p>Back at True Cross, in Mephisto's office. He and Rin sat dressed in a simple black and white suit and his hair brushed back, waiting for the scouts he had sent out to come with the princess.<p>

A knock at the door broke the silence.

"Come in." Mephisto called out.

The leader of the scouting group came in most of his body bandaged and a broken arm.

"What happened?"

"Sir, that demon you sent us to retrieve had provoked a fight. All members of the team you sent are badly injured and are resting in the medical wing. Oddly, our weapons and holy script had no effect on this demon."

Mephisto laughed to himself.

"I thought I told you, I didn't send you after a demon."

the exorcist looked confused.

"But Sir, I saw it with my own eyes! It had a tail and ears!"

Mephisto stud up laughing. Rin watched him curiously, not sure what he was supposed to do.

"She isn't a demon, her kind hasn't been in known contact with this world in along time." Mephisto smirk like a Cheshire, as he pulled Rin up to his feet and walked him to the door.

"She is a celestial being."

the door shut behind the two demons.

In side the Exwire classroom, the other exwires were in the middle of there lesson when Mephisto walked in with Rin in tole.

"Good after noon students!" He shouted energeticly.

"Sir Pheles, what are you doing here?" Yukio asked, looking between him and his brother.

"I have a special mission for you exwires!"

They all looked at him oddly. "Huh?!"

"You all will assist Okumura-san here to go and retrieve his fiancee!"

Rin had a look of horror when Mephisto said the word 'fiancee'. They all looked at Rin with eyes as big as saucers and jaws dropped.

"NANI?!" They cried out so loudly making Rin flinch.

Suguro shot up and stomped towards Rin.

"WHAT THE HELL OKUMURA?! YOUR GETTING MARRIED?!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I did know about this until yesterday! Why are you yelling at me?!" Rin shouted back.

Mephisto stepped between the shouting teens. "Now, now this isn't a time for fighting."

"The tracking team I sent out, along with a few others, has informed me that the princess is somewhere in the forest on the outskirts of the city. And has a companion with her."

Shima looked at Rin in surprise. "I can't even get Kamiki's number and your marring a princess?!"

Izumo glared at him.

"Well Okumura-san is the demon prince, so of course he will marry royalty."

Mephisto stud in front of them with his hands behind his back and a Cheshire grin plaster to his face.

"Hope your all ready for some fun."

In the forest, through the thick foliage. Mononoke and Tomoyo hid in the underbrush.

"I don't see them as of yet." said Mononoke looking back at Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked a bit uneasy with her arms wrapped around her mid section.

"T-Tomo-chan?"

She looked up at her, forcing a smile on her face.

"I-I'm fine, I just never been in a situation like this before were people I have never met before are trying to hunt me down." Tomoyo tried to laugh, but it ended up sounding very fake and forced.

Mononoke sighed and looked down at her bare feet.

"Sorry Tomo-chan, I did'nt mean for you to get involved in this mess."

Tomoyo looked up at her, a little surprised at her change in attitude.

"Mono-"

"Gina." Mononoke cut her off.

"huh?" Tomoyo responded confused.

"My real name is Okami Gina." she said looking to the side. Tomoyo looked at her unsure on what to do.

"Why are you telling me?"

She sighed, eyes hidden by silver strands.

"I don't know, the last person who learned my name was Reika."

"Reika? My ancestor?"

"Yeah she was the first friend I made when I came to this world." She looked at Tomoyo with her illuminessence eyes. "And I see you as a friend as well Tomo-chan."

Tomoyo's face lite up in joy. She then wrapped her arms around Gina's shoulders in a big hug.

"Thank you Gina, I feel the same way." Gina just stud there uncomfortably and unsure as Tomoyo was. "I see you as my friend too."

"Tomoyo, I hate to ruin this sweet moment, but I have to remind you that we are being hunted down." Gina said as she pulled Tomoyo off of her.

"Now I have away to make sure that nothing happens to you. I have only done this one other time with Reika, so it should work for you to sense you have her blood."

Gina looked Tomoyo in the eye as a blue light emitted for Gina's pupils.

* * *

><p>The group rode in a dark green jeep, driven by Shura on the dirk rode leading deeper into the dark forest.<p>

"Where could she be?" said Shura, looking around as she drove.

They all were looking out the windows of the moving vehicle the best they could.

"Dont blame her for running." Ryuji remarked. "Who would wanna be married to someone Okumura-kun."

"What the hell does that mean Suguro!" Growled Rin, glaring at him.

"Nock it off back there!" shouted Shura.

_**Boom!**_

The jeep jerked to a forced stop. They had hit a log a few feet from a clearing in the forest.

"Damn it!"

"Looks like we are going to have to continue on foot." said Yukio.

They were at least three miles into the forest from their jeep, hiking up a small hill.

"How much further?" cried Shima the untienth time.

"Not until we find her!" shouted Rin, getting tired of his complaining.

As they made there way down the hill Rin froze. A strange pulling sensation ran throw him.

"Nii-san?" Yukio said noticing his brother stopped. "Whats wrong?"

"I feel something telling me to go that way." He said pointing left.

"Do you think it is her?" asked Shiemi?

"Only one way to find out."

They pushed themselves through the brush of the forest floor, following Rin's senses. Til they fond themselves in a smaller clearing.

"Nice going Okumura-kun! We're lost!" shouted Ryuji, "Your so brain dead that your senses are messed up!"

"What did you say gorilla boy!" Rin shouted back, tail whipping around irritated.

"Now is not the time for this." said Yukio. "Nii-san, do you feel it anywhere?"

Rin stopped and looked around for a minute. "Yeah, I feel it. But I cant tell which direction its coming from."

They looked around all around. Then someone walks out from behind a tree. They all pause to look at her. Tomoyo stopped right in front of them.

"Um... Hi." said Konekomaru. "Are you, the princess?"

She looked at them. "What do you want with my mistress?"

"Huh?"

"We were told to bring the princess back with us to dis-" Yukio was cut off.

"I've heard the guys before you." Another voice called out.

They looked up in the tree Tomoyo stepped out from, to see Gina sitting on one of the branches.

Her illuminessence silver eyes glaring at them coldly. She jumped down, landing in front of Tomoyo, hands on her hips and tail swaying.

"As I've said before I dont give a damn what you want."

Rin walked up closer to her. "Well I'm not leaving here with out you."

Gina raised a brow at him.

"Hmm, lil' cocky I see." She remarked. "Do you think you are my alpha?"

"W-what? No!" he blushed.

"Well news flash, I'm the alpha here." she glared at him through her bangs, flexing her claws. Rin glared back at her.

_Silver and blue _clashed.

**A/N: I'm back baby! :D **


End file.
